


Three Plays for a Dollar

by Ceata88



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Gen, I tried not to make it McGenji but I failed, there are some faint hints at self harm, yes it's the salt and pepper diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceata88/pseuds/Ceata88
Summary: It's fate, that's what Jesse McCree decided. Seven dollars on the day Jack Morrison is visiting the base. Seems like Genji could use the laugh. 
A fic involving McCree and Genji, a jukebox in the Blackwatch breakroom, and a couple of songs by Tom Jones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah if you don't know it, this fic is completely based on [The Salt and Pepper Diner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYIwPu50Fic)
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly, kind of amazed I haven't found an animated parody of it yet, but I was thinking about it and decided it had to exist in some format and I'm a writer SO

    It was fate, that’s what Jesse decided. He rarely believed in such a thing, but never before had things aligned so beautifully in his life.  
  
    It all started when he joined Gabe on an errand run. One they were going on simply because Jack Morrison was visiting the base. Jesse made his number of remarks and even dared to toss a box of condoms in his boss’s direction.  
  
    Gabe scolded him for it, but somehow it found its way to the check out anyway.  
  
    When they left the store, that was the moment. The second Jesse saw the scattered bills on the ground his mind jumped into action.  
  
    There was something he wanted to do for months, and now he had the chance.  
  
    The plan nagged at him the day one of the members set up a jukebox in the break room. It gained fame quick, people punching in songs whenever they got the chance. But then the arguments started, too many people were hogging it or intentionally playing bad music.  
  
    Gabe put his foot down and rigged the jukebox, three plays for a dollar. You weren’t allowed to complain about song choices. They put money in, they got their damn song.  
  
    The shitty part was, Jesse had no money.  
  
    If he needed supplies he went to Gabe. If they were gifts he begged for an allowance. Not having to worry about finances was a relief really, but moments like this it sucked.  
  
    Seven dollars though. If Gabe saw him snatch it he chose not to comment. The struggle was keeping his giveaway smirk under wraps.  
  
    He almost debated if he should do it that afternoon. Maybe hold off for another day.  
  
    But the second thing fell into place when he went looking for Genji. The cyborg was outside, gaze fixed on the scenery. Jesse could already tell it was an off day.  
  
    “Howdy,” he said before he sat down. A light scar on his shoulder was a reminder not to surprise him.  
  
    “Back so soon?” Genji didn’t look at him.  
  
    “Didn’t have to get that much. Gabe just wanted party stuff, I think. You know Jack is swinging by, right?”  
  
    “I have seen him. He brought the others as well.”  
  
    “Get to catch up with Angie?”  
  
    The silence that followed was suffocating. Genji looked down at his arm.  
  
    “She noticed,” the ninja mumbled.  
  
    Jesse’s breath caught in his throat. “Ah, well, you shouldn’t really hide that from her, you know?”  
  
    “She shouldn’t worry herself over me.”  
  
    “She’s your doctor and your friend, Genji. She’s doing her job.” Jesse shifted. “We just want you to be okay, you know?”  
  
    Genji paused for a while, his fingers flexing. “I am-”  
  
    “Nah, nah, don’t apologize now. In fact, I might have something to cheer you up.”  
  
    “Oh?” His visor flashed brighter as he finally looked at Jesse.  
  
    “Yeah, so Morrison is here right? And look what I found.” He dug out the wadded up stack of bills. A couple spilled out of his grip.  
  
    Genji tilted his head. “I don’t understand.”  
  
    “The jukebox dude, listen. There’s this thing I did once working a diner job. It was a riot. Just come watch the show with me, you’ll get a kick out of it.”  
  
    The ninja’s thoughts were unreadable as he sat there, perfectly still. Finally, he turned his gaze to the building.  
  
    “The break room,” he murmured.  
  
    Jesse’s smile fell. “That a problem?”  
  
    “It will be crowded.”  
  
    Shit, he hadn’t thought about that. “Well, I can do it another time. If there’s something else-”  
  
    “No,” Genji stood up. “It is fine. Just... if anyone wants to speak to me the answer is no.”  
  
    Jesse grinned as he hopped up, the rest of the bills spilling onto the ground. He rushed to pick them up and jammed them back in his pocket. “You got it, darlin. Come on, I bet they’re already in there.”  
  
    He almost reached out and grabbed Genji’s arm, but stopped himself halfway. Instead his hands moved behind his head as he headed back to the door. Genji followed close behind, or at least Jesse assumed he did. The guy never made a sound when he walked.  
  
    The break room was indeed crowded at this time of day. Late lunches were a common thing and he couldn’t miss the smell of popcorn. He eyed the currently silent jukebox as he scanned the room.  
  
    His third stroke of luck, Jack was indeed there, along with Gabe, Ana, Reinhardt, and Torbjörn.  
  
    Oh this was going to be fantastic.  
  
    Gabe gave him a suspicious glance as he lead Genji across the room. Jesse gave his best I’m-not-doing-anything smile.  
  
    Gabe wasn’t buying it, but returned to his own conversation.  
  
    Jesse wasn’t unaware of a few of the other members giving Genji strange looks. Even after a year in Blackwatch it was weird to see the Shimada in any social area. Jesse just met ever stare with a click of his teeth and a wink. When they didn’t turn away he added, “Damn darlin’, didn’t know you were that into me.”  
  
    Those members would roll their eyes before turning around.  
  
    “Okay,” the cowboy kept his voice low as he gestured Genji over to the jukebox. “Here’s how it goes, are you ready?”  
  
    “I still don’t understand the plan.”  
  
    Jesse pulled the bills out, only now realizing how much flattening he was going to have to do to shove them into the machine. “Listen, what’s the most legal form of torture there is?”  
  
    Genji put his hands on his hips. “I understand that question even less.”  
  
    Jesse smirked as he fed in the first dollar. “Music, repetitive music. You play the same annoying song enough times it makes people go insane.”  
  
    Genji’s visor flashed and his posture relaxed. “Ah, I see.”  
  
    He seemed much more invested now, studying the jukebox as McCree flattened and added the rest of the bills. When they were all in the machine he brought up the search function, knowing exactly what he was going for.  
  
    In a few moments he had every song written by Tom Jones.  
  
    It took a lot of effort to press back his snickers as he punched in the song “What’s New Pussycat”. He then proceeded to press it again and again, determined to use up every single one.  
  
    “Wait,” Genji suddenly took his hand after the seventh tap.  
  
    “What? What’s wrong?”  
  
    “Before you add in another,” the cyborg scrolled through a few of the songs. “Add in... this one.” He pointed.  
  
    “But that’s-”  
  
    “Just one,” Genji hadn’t let go of his hand yet. “Slip them into a false sense of relief.”  
  
    Jesse had often pretended he didn’t have romantic feelings for the cyborg. He told himself it was senseless, useless, and that it would inevitably pass.  
  
    But hearing that idea, staring at Genji, trying to imagine what kind of devilish smile was lining his face...  
  
    God damn, he was in love.  
  
    “You got it, darlin.” Jesse tapped the song before scrolling back up and filling out the playlist.  
  
    “Now come on,” he nudged Genji with his shoulder. “Time for me to grab a snack and find us a good seat.”  
  
    “The bar area is mostly unoccupied.”  
  
    “Save me a spot then? I’ll be right back.”  
  
    Genji’s posture stiffened again but he nodded.  
  
    Jesse did his best to be fast. He decided against grabbing as much as he first planned. Even if Genji was more comfortable with people eating around him it still seemed rude to stuff his face. He stuck with a small bowl of popcorn and a couple of donuts. The entire time he didn’t take his eyes off Genji, on the off chance someone–who wasn’t Angela, Gabe or Reinhardt–tried to approach him.  
  
    The first song finally kicked in as he made his way over. He tried to be smooth as he jumped up on the chair, but it only resulted in him almost spilling his pop corn.  
  
    “Be careful,” Genji said.  
  
    Jesse just buried his embarrassment by shoving half a donut in his mouth. His gaze shifted over to the table where Gabe was. This seat gave him the perfect angle to watch but easily turn away.  
  
    The action wouldn’t start for a few plays, so he tried to fill in the gaps with small talk. Just being in the room seemed to make Genji shut down, so Jesse filled the silence himself.  
  
    “And look I told him,” he picked at a kernel that got stuck in his teeth. “Adam’s ale isn’t a type of beer. Guy kept insisting I was either lying or I was crazy.”  
  
    Genji’s fingers tapped against the table. “Are you certain they speak english in diners?”  
  
    Jesse laughed. “Yeah, I’m sure, guess it sounds like something else when you aren’t used to it though. I should take you to one sometime.”  
  
    The tapping stopped. “I couldn’t order anything.”  
  
    The kernel came loose. “Maybe not, but we could still watch people lose their minds over some music. Never mind that anyway, I was just getting to the good part.”  
  
    The story would have to wait. By now he realized the song had run through four times and he could see the tension in Jack’s shoulders. The commander’s fists were balled up on the table and he kept glancing over at the Jukebox. Gabe sat across from him, biting back a smirk.  
  
    “Did someone just play ‘What’s New Pussycat’ four times?” Torbjörn said.  
  
    Ana shrugged, “or they played it twice and it’s just a really long song.” She took a long sip from her tea cup, glancing between Gabe and Jack.  
  
    The song was coming to an end. Jack’s nostrils flared as he breathed through his nose, clearly trying to keep his temper under control. It wasn’t really the first time Jesse had seen him like that, he made the same expressions on karoke nights when Gabe would pick out yet another song from some old shitty band named Linkin Park.  
  
    This is why Jesse knew something beautiful was about to happen.  
  
    The song faded out, slowly. The brief pause between it left the rest of the room silent as well. Only Reinhardt seemed unaware of it, sipping at his coffee. Ana suspiciously lifted her tea cup rather high.  
  
    Then the instruments cut back in.  
  
     _“What’s new pussycat?”_  
  
    There were a few distressed cries in the room but nothing beat Jack.  
  
    “God damn it!” He shouted before his hands slammed down on the table with every ounce of strength he had. Plates and food jumped, drinks flew into the air followed by a number of knives. The sound startled Reinhardt and his coffee spilled all over his shirt.  
  
    Jesse almost spat out his popcorn and then almost choked on it as he kept himself from laughing too loud. He swore he could hear Genji chuckling as well.  
  
    But Gabe didn’t hold back, his booming laugh cut out the music for a while before he tried to hide his smile.  
  
    “Something wrong, Jackie?”  
  
    “You know damn well what’s wrong Gabe. What did you do?”  
  
    “What makes you think I did it? You know damn well I haven’t touched that jukebox.”  
  
    Jack groaned, pressing his head against the table as he clutched his head. “Just turn it off.”  
  
    “Nope, those are the rules. You pay for it, you get the songs.” Gabe went to pick up his coffee only to see the cup was now empty from the impact. He muttered something and shot Jesse a look before he got up to get more.  
  
    Ana just sipped at her tea again, watching Torbjörn hand Reinhardt some more napkins.  
  
    “You were right,” Genji said. “This is amusing.”  
  
    “It only gets better darlin,” Jesse shoved his now empty bowl to the side.  
  
    The next three plays gave no dramatic shows, but it was still fun to watch. A few people left the room, many of them were groaning or getting out music players. One was curled up on the sofa with his head buried under a pillow.  
  
    And Jack, oh Jack, if Jesse listened close enough he swore the man was crying. But instead he kept getting distracted by the cyborg next to him. His laughs were often so quiet, but as each song played they got louder and louder.  
  
    Finally the seventh song faded out. Jesse could see the tension in Jack’s shoulders return yet again, waiting. It was probably a good thing he wasn’t armed, but then again he could probably toss the jukebox across the room if he wanted. The only reason he didn’t was because Gabe was sitting across from him.  
  
    Jack was supposed to be in charge, but Jesse was pretty sure it was an unspoken rule of the _universe_ that you did not do anything in Gabe’s house without his permission.  
  
    So Jack sat still, trying to have a conversation, shooting Gabe a dirty look whenever he’d chuckle.  
  
    Then the tune changed. The slower instruments came on.  
  
     _“It’s not unusual...”_  
  
    Jesse could hear everyone in the room sigh at once. It’s as if the air pressure dropped five levels. Half of them fell over in their seats, the guy on the sofa rolling clean off it. Jesse hadn’t seen them this damn happy since they found out Gabe’s beanie hadn’t been stolen, it had just been left in his office.  
  
    Jack slumped over on the table, shoulders shaking.  
  
    “Is he crying?” Jesse asked.  
  
    “I believe so.” Genji’s laughter continued.  
  
    “Oh damn, I hope Ana gets a picture of that.”  
  
    “Man Jackie, didn’t know you liked this song that much.” Gabe grinned.  
  
    “Damn it Gabe, stop playing dumb. How the hell isn’t this bothering you?”  
  
    “I can sing Linkin Park to make you feel better.”  
  
    “Fuck off.”  
  
    Reinhardt offered Jack a pat on the back before he returned to whatever conversation he was having. Jesse almost questioned why it didn’t bother the Crusader either, but then he recalled the man’s taste in music.  
  
    “The eye of the storm,” Genji said and turned away while the rest of the song played out.  
  
    “Got that right, I can’t wait for the climax.” Jesse leaned against the table.  
  
    Just then he noticed Jack looking at him, directly at him. It was a sharp and dangerous glare.  
  
    Jesse just raised his eyebrows and shrugged, as if he had no idea what Jack was talking about. The solider narrowed his eyes further but finally turned back to the table to talk to Gabe.  
  
    It was probably a threat, that if the song came back on there’d be a fight, but Jesse was too far in now to run.  
  
    “If Jack comes to kick my ass are you gonna save me?” Jesse leaned close enough he might as well be whispering directly into Genji’s ear.  
  
    The cyborg hummed. “You brought this fate on yourself.”  
  
    “You helped.”  
  
    “I only made a suggestion.”  
  
    “Damn Genji, my only friend, leaving me to the wolves.”  
  
    “I am not your only friend.”  
  
    Jesse slid his hat over his eyes. “Oh yeah? Name another.”  
  
    “Fareeha.”  
  
    “She’s my sister, she doesn’t count.”  
  
    The argument would have continued, but Jesse could hear the song coming to an end. He sat straight up and fixed his hat, his eyes on Jack who seemed completely unaware. The man was laughing now, at whatever Gabe had said.  
  
    Gabe caught his stare, raising an eyebrow as a question.  
  
    Jesse just nodded.  
  
    Gabe hid his grin behind his cup.  
  
    The song completely faded out by now, the silence only filled by the hushed conversations around the room.  
  
    Jesse bit his lip in anticipation. He didn’t mean to grab Genji’s shoulder but the cyborg didn’t push him away. Perhaps he didn’t notice either.  
  
    The sharp instruments cut back in. Eyes widened around the room.  
  
     _“What’s new pussycat?”_  
  
    Screams erupted from everywhere.  
  
    Jesse could barely keep up with the activity. Plenty of people kicked their chairs over. The guy from the sofa threw his pillow at someone. A couple of others fell on the ground in sheer agony.  
  
    “Fuck!”  
  
    “Not again!”  
  
    “Seriously, who fucking did this?”  
  
    “I swear to god I’m gonna break that damn thing.”  
  
    “Where’s the fucking plug?”  
  
    He swore in a minute a straight up brawl was going to break out.  
  
    In fact, in the chaos he almost forgot about Jack. His eyes darted back to the soldier who was glaring at him again. Gabe and Ana were doing little to stop him, too busy leaning against each other while they laughed themselves to tears. Torbjörn had his head against the table while Reinhardt rubbed his back.  
  
    “Yup,” Gabe said between laughs. “Same shit as always.”  
  
    “We should visit more often.” Ana looked at her empty tea cup.  
  
    Jesse couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. It burst out of his throat and he almost knocked his chair backwards from the force. His grip on Genji’s shoulder was the only thing keeping him from falling over.  
  
    “McCree,” Jack’s voice made him go silent. “Would you care to explain what the hell is going on?”  
  
    “Oh shit,” He scrambled out of his chair, dragging Genji with him. “Oh shit, oh shit.”  
  
    “Don’t you run away from me.”  
  
    Jesse dared to look back to see Reinhardt clinging to Jack’s shoulders. The soldier thrashed to the side but somehow couldn’t shake him off. Jesse didn’t know a pair of blue eyes could burn that hot.  
  
    “Run,” Jesse felt fear but excitement as well. The latter caused his laughter to return as they both sprinted out of the break room.  
  
    The cowboy forgot that the cyborg was faster. He broke out of Jesse’s grip, only to latch onto his wrist and drag him along. His feet missed the ground a few times and he started getting dizzy with how quickly the doors passed.  
  
    Finally they turned a corner and came to a stop. Jesse gasped for air, fanning himself with his hat. For a moment he thought Genji was doing the same, which was strange considering how hard it was to wear the cyborg out.  
  
    Then he realized Genji was laughing.  
  
    Not his usual soft chuckles, but a firm laugh that finally made itself audible as he threw back his head and clutched his stomach.  
  
    Jesse though the chaotic screaming had been the most beautiful music he’d ever heard, but yet again he was proven wrong by this damn ninja.  
  
    The sound was infectious. His laughter returned yet again even without the air in his lungs. He let himself fall to the side, using Genji as support while he tried in vain to catch his breath. Soon enough both of them had to plop onto the floor to keep themselves from falling over.  
  
    “Holy shit,” Jesse whispered. “God damn, if that isn’t just about the most fun I’ve had in here for ages.”  
  
    “Indeed,” Genji leaned closer to him.  
  
    “Jack’s gonna murder me when he sees me though.”  
  
    “I’ll protect you.”  
  
    It was probably a joke, but that thought did nothing to stop the butterflies from coming alive in his stomach. He bit his lip, trying to think of a witty comeback.  
  
    He looked down to see Genji was still holding his wrist.  
  
    “Strange,” the cyborg murmured.  
  
    “What is?”  
  
    “I didn’t realize I could still feel warmth.”  
  
    Jesse smiled, tugging his wrist away so that he could slide their fingers together.  
  
    “It’s not the same but I thought...”  
  
    “Don’t fret about it darlin. I’m sure you can figure it out later.”  
  
    Genji pressed his head against Jesse’s shoulder, as if he was trying to get as close as possible. Jesse thought about offering a hug, or hell even a kiss, but knew that’d probably be pushing it.  
  
    His communicator distracted him as it buzzed from a message. He fished it out with his free hand to glance at the text from Gabe.  
  
     > _Sorry, had to unplug it. It got through 11 plays of that damn song._  
     > _Jack’s pissed as hell by the way. Nice job._  
  
    Jesse let Genji read the texts as he replied.  
  
     > _No prob boss, now go relieve his tension eh? ;)))_  
  
     > _No te metas en lo que no te importa_  
  
    He laughed to himself as Genji just tilted his head. He pointed to the Spanish phrase.  
  
    “He’s basically telling me to mind my own damn business.”  
  
    “You’re the only person I know who can get away with things like that.”  
  
    His communicator buzzed again.  
  
     > _Besides, you should worry about asking that Shimada on a date already._  
  
    “What?”  
  
    Jesse shoved it in his pocket faster than he’d ever drawn his gun. “Nothin’!”  
  
    “That was something, let me see.” Genji tried to reach for it and Jesse shoved him back.  
  
    “No way you little shit.”  
  
    “Jesse,” his voice lowered. “I know your weak spot.”  
  
    “Don’t you dare-”  
  
    A light pinch to his side was all it took. His chest snapped out and he practically screamed before breaking into another fit of laughter. Genji ended up following him, seeming to forget about the communicator.  
  
    Their foreheads bumped together. Jesse found himself entranced by the light of his visor.  
  
    “Thank you, Jesse.”  
  
    “Anytime, pardner.”


End file.
